The Sunset to Remember
by Kazumi Rin
Summary: He has liked her since Ranger School, but he refuses to admit it. However, since Operation Brighton is now over, what will happen? Will things stay the same or will something happen? But no matter what happens... He'll always be there by her side.


**A/N: Because of the lack of AlimaShipping, I have decided to make one! Honestly, I think that they're a cute pairing, so why not?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon (unless you count the games that I bought…).**

* * *

Operation Brighton was a huge success! After Blake Hall and Wheeler got arrested for trying to control Pokemon and Darkrai got befriended by our heroine, Kate, everyone was completely overjoyed. Now the problems with Pokémon and humans were resolved and it seems that the peace that they are feeling will continue on in Alima for a long time. Everyone was celebrating the success of Operation Brighton, even the rangers. They set up tables, there's a ton of food brought in and they're sitting on the just set down tables, and there was even Go Rock Quad there to play music! Everyone was having a great time. However, Kate went home to enjoy her time with her family, leaving Kellyn, Rhythmi, and Keith alone to talk about 'certain things'.

"Come on Kellyn! It's so obvious! Why won't you tell Kate how you feel?"

Yes, they were both brutally teasing the poor brunette about his affections for the pig-tailed ranger. They are currently sitting at one of the tables that wasn't occupied.

Kellyn groaned in annoyance. He propped his elbows on to the table and raising his both of hand up to his head to cover his face. "For the last time, I do not like Kate!"

A lie; he has a huge crush on her. He would always stare at her back at Ranger School whenever she wasn't looking (although from time to time he would still stare at her, which he got teased from everyone in the Union), then he would always be extremely concerned if she were to get hurt or whenever she would go out for a dangerous mission. It also didn't help that he would always get jealous whenever Keith or Sven would get close to her. Actually, he would get extremely protective whenever any guy would try to approach the girl. Yes, he has a hopeless crush on the female brunette.

You could say that he is a love struck fool and that even the densest of them all could figure it out. Well, you're wrong. Everyone besides the said girl knew about his feelings towards her. You could say that she is extremely dense; others would say that she was too busy with missions and quests to notice. Though there was the fact they were both stationed in different bases before becoming Top Rangers, so it was kind of hard to keep in touch; especially with Dim Sun on the loose and all.

But now that the shady organization were finally brought to justice, all of the Top Rangers have a lot less to worry about and have more free time on their hands. Meaning that everyone in the Union would try to get Kellyn and Kate to spend more time together, and possibly make them a couple.

However, there is a huge problem that they have to face if they want the two to end up together. You see, while Kate is a bright and cheerful girl, she is also extremely passionate about her job as a Ranger, more than the average person at least. She would always go on missions and quests whenever she could. Sometimes she would join the others when they go out for a break or something, but most of the time she would spend her free time doing dangerous missions, patrolling the area, and accepting quest.

After she got upgraded to a Top Ranger, she began to work even more than when she was an Area Ranger. Though there was the fact that Team Dim Sun was always causing trouble everywhere, Kate would always work, work, and work. With all of the troubles around, there was no room in her mind to think about relationships.

"Geez, stop being such a loser and denying the obvious, it's pretty clear that you like her by the way you stare at her." Keith said while rolling his eyes at him.

Kellyn's head shot straight up with his hands slamming on to the table, face slightly flushed. "I do not stare! Especially not at Kate! She's just a friend, that's all!"

Now it was Rhythmi's turn to roll her eyes. "Then Kellyn, would you care to elaborate why you always eat with Kate every morning?" she asked sarcastically while crossing her arms.

"She's just there every morning! That's it!"

"How about time when you asked to jog with her?" Keith chirped in with a teasing tone.

"I just wanted to get some exercise! Is that too much to ask for a guy?"

"What that time you were helping her with paperwork?"

"She was having a hard time with it! I can't just leave my friend alone when they're struggling right?"

"Hey! What about that one time I asked you to help me with paperwork?" Keith whined with an unpleasant face.

Kellyn snorted and crossed his arms. "You're different, you don't deserve my help. Think of it as revenge for all of those stupid pranks that you pulled on me in Ranger School."

"That's cruel man…" Keith groaned.

"Don't be lazy Keith! You should actually do your work for once! Paperwork isn't as hard as patrolling the area isn't it?" Rhythmi snapped at Keith, and then she spun around to face Kellyn and pointed her finger to his face. "And you! Don't change the subject!"

They both winced at the blonde's loud voice. "Alright…" they both mutter quietly.

The blonde operator huffed in annoyance and crossed her arms once more. "Now Kellyn, how many times to we have to discuss this? Just confess to her already!"

"Shouldn't I be the one saying that? There's nothing to confess! We're just friends! That's it! Now can we drop the conversation?" Kellyn nearly wailed, but didn't since he didn't want to attract other people's attention.

Rhythmi and Keith looked at each other for a quick second and then sighed. Obviously, Kellyn persistently tries to deny the fact that he obviously likes the female Top Ranger, so for now, they'll just simply just give up this time and wait for another time to tease the brunette. So for the time being, they'll just celebrate the success of Dim Sun's downfall.

* * *

The party is now over and the sun is close to setting, making the sky seem a bit darker. The some of the ranger had to clean the mess after the party (which was a pretty big one), but a couple of citizens helped the rangers clean up as well and head back when everything was all cleaned up. So now, the rangers are either back at their bases or back in the Union.

However, Kellyn has noticed that Kate was still not back. At first he looked around the Union, but after a while of looking around he realized that she really wasn't back yet. So he started to ask the people in the Union if they saw her.

"Hey Keith! Have you seen Kate around?" he asked while running up to Keith

"No I haven't, why? You wanna see your girlfriend?" Keith said with a sly grin on his face while nudging him a little once he was close enough.

Kellyn just glared at him. "No, I haven't seen her since the operation, so I was just wondering where she was."

Keith stopped nudging him and his smile transformed into a face that seems like he was thinking about what the brunet just said. "Now that I think about it, I haven't seen her around the Union either… Maybe she's still with her family?"

Kellyn shook his head. "No, if she was, then she would have called the Union ahead of time to let us know…" then he gasped, "What if something happened to her? We have to tell someone right away!" he said, rushing to let the others know.

Before getting anywhere though, Keith hit Kellyn in the head, nearly knocking him down to the ground.

"Ow! What did you do that for?" he shouted, glaring at Keith.

"Dude, calm down! She's probably just on her way right now, geez… You're like her overprotective boyfriend or something."

"How many times do I have to repeat myself? She's not my girlfriend!" he retorted loudly.

"Well just calm down! Kate's a Top Ranger too! She's a tough girl; you don't have to baby her everywhere she goes." he said, ignoring his former classmate's remark.

Kellyn paused for a second and was considering what he just said, like what Keith did earlier. "You know what? You're right… Kate can protect herself... She is a Top Ranger for a reason... But I still can't help but worry sometimes, but she can protect herself... But you know what? You can actually give good advice sometimes," he said deceitfully.

Keith snorted and smirked at him, "Don't I always?"

Kellyn rolled his eyes. "But I think I'll just go by her house, you know, just to see if she's still there or not."

"Whatever man, just don't get rejected on your way back."

Kellyn gave him the strongest glare he could before swiftly capturing a Staraptor and heads towards Kate's house by air.

* * *

So he had arrives at Kate's house, but now he faces a new problem…

He nervously gulps and raised his hand to knock on the door, but hesitates. After a couple of seconds of a silent debate in his head on whether or not he should, he lets out a big sigh and lowers his hand back to his sides.

Yes, he does not have the courage to ask whether Kate is there or not. Why? He feels a bit uneasy about meeting her parents.

_Come on! Just knock on the door! It's not like I'm her boyfriend or anything… Not that I would be or anything..._

_Are you sure that you would want to think that? _A small voice in his head said. And with that Kellyn's face went completely red.

_I do not! She's just a friend! Arceus, even my conscience thinks that I like Kate? _He mentally groaned.

_I'm your conscience… You can lie to everyone else but you can't lie to me… But you stink at trying to hide your feelings, so it doesn't matter either way…_

He groaned and lightly hit his head against the door, hoping that no one inside of the house heard that.

He stayed liked that for a while until he heard, "Hey kid, what are you doing in front of my house like that?"

His eyes widen at the person's voice. When he turned around, he saw a man about in his 30s and he is wearing a farmer's suit.

"Wait… are you perhaps Kate's father…?" Kellyn asked cautiously.

The man blinked. "Yes I am… Who are you?" he asked, but then he suddenly narrowed his eyes, "Wait, that look like a Ranger uniform… Are you a Top Ranger as well?"

He felt his chest swell up with pride and confidently said, "Yes I am, I work with Kate at the Union."

The man, now identified as Kate's father, raised an eyebrow. "Wait, are you one of those boys that Kate talked about? Is it Keith was it or is it Kellyn?"

"It's Kellyn…" he said with a bit of disappointment in his voice. It seems like Kate talks about Keith as well.

"Ah, yes, Kellyn. So? What are you doing here?" he said with his eyebrow still high up.

"Ah, right, is Kate still here?" Kellyn asked.

"Kate? No, she left a while ago, why? Is she still not back at the Union yet?"

Kellyn was standing there, completely frozen with shock. If she had left her house a while ago; it wouldn't have taken that long to capture a Staraptor and fly back to the Union, which meant something _**did **_happen to her.

"Hey, you okay there?" Kate's dad said, snapping Kellyn out of his trance.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I need to go now, thanks for your coöperation." He said while giving a slight nod before heading off.

* * *

After leaving Kate's father in confusion, Kellyn began to look for Kate. He practically searched everywhere for her. He asked the people in Vientown if they had seen her, checked Vientown Beach, Marine Cave, Breeze Hill, ran around Vien Forest trying to avoid disturbing the Pokémon who lived there, and finally ended up running around from building to building in Pueltown trying to find her.

_Oh Arceus! Please let her be alright! _He silently pleaded in his head.

It was getting dark and he still hasn't found her, he was extremely worried about her.

_The only place that I haven't searched yet is Pearl Harbor… I just hope that she's safe!_

When he finally reached Puel Harbor, he started to search around for a bit, and then he saw her. She's casually leaning against the rails staring at the sea.

"Kate!"

She blinked for a second before turning her head to face Kellyn. Even though the sun was setting, the sunlight was making her blue eyes sparkle brightly and her pig tails is slightly swaying in the salty wind despite being short and tied up. When she saw Kellyn, she gave a huge grin that stretched from ear to ear, showing off her white pearly teeth. She started to wave at him with her strong yet smooth figure that he would consider as perfect. Everything about her was perfect to him, her smile, her laughs, her personality; everything about her was perfect… Too bad he's not that one perfect guy who can protect her.

"Ah! Kellyn! Come over here! The view is great!" then she blinked at his appearance, "What happened to you? You look exhausted."

"Alright, just give me a minute, I was running around looking for you… Geez, couldn't you have at least left a message to tell us that you would be out this late?" he said in between his breathes with an exasperated tone despite being extremely exhausted and out of breath from all of the running he did.

_Even if he admits that she doesn't need protection, he still wants to look after her and protect her. But he can't do that. He can't look over her or protect her like he wants to; he's just a normal guy who's there by her side. She would be the one to help others, not the one accepting help. He couldn't even help her when she needed help on Altru Tower; instead, Keith was the one to do it._

She looked at him and then laughed while cheekily scratching her cheek, "Sorry! I just wanted to watch the sunset here, it's really nice you know? It's been a little hard to visit here since Dim Sun was around and all."

He was next to her by the time she finished her sentence and looked out at the sea. She's right, the sight was absolutely stunning. The sun was setting, making the sky look like a majestic orange and one or two stars that were starting to come out. The way that the sun reflecting on the water, making it seem like it's sparkling. The sight was certainly breath-taking.

"I can see why you wanted to stop by here… but why didn't you call the Union first? Everyone's worried about you." he smoothly lied about the last part.

"I said I was sorry! And I really am, but if you really wanted to know where I was, then you could have just called my styler you know."

He stared at her as if he didn't think about that before and she stared back. This continued for a while before he slapped his forehead and groaned while slumping on the rails. "Why didn't I think of that?" he muttered with a depressed scowl on his face.

_He didn't even think about calling her styler to see whether or not she would pick up, he just rushed out to find her as soon as possible. That's how much of a fool he is. He just rushed out to see if she'd okay, not thinking about what's easiest way to figure out whether she was alright, just rushing out recklessly to see with his two eyes that she is fine._

"Hey! Don't worry about it! We all have this one moment where we just rush into things without thinking." she said cheerfully while patting on his back at attempting to cheer him up.

_That's how bad he has it, he can't think straight when they're talking about her, he always thinks about her when she's not around, and there's even more to that… Creepy isn't it?_

"Like when you do as many missions as you could when Dim Sun was still around." he replies mockingly while he raises his head to give her a quick glance before setting his gaze towards the sea again.

She looks away and pouts a bit. "That's only because no one else does it! So I would graciously accept any mission that is available."

_He can't even stop her from overworking… So how on Earth is he supposed to protect her?_

He sighed. "Really… You shouldn't overwork yourself, it's not good for your health." He said while glancing at her again.

She just laughs. "Don't worry! I'll be fine! After all, I have you, Keith, and Rhythmi to help me out!"

_But… If he were to help her, even just a little…_

Kellyn blinked in surprise. He turned his head so that could focus all of his attention on Kate. She was wearing her signature grin with her hands on her hips. "That's why you guys have by my side! I need you guys to stop me if I were to do something stupid." she said with that bright smile of hers.

Kellyn was just standing there, too shocked to say anything. He stayed like that for a couple of seconds before his face changed from shock to another emotion, "Thank you…" he said tenderly, with a soft look in his eyes.

_Then that would be more than enough of a reason for him to stay by her side._

* * *

**A/N: Errr… Umm… I thought that it was good… What did you guys think? Good? Bad? Leave me your thoughts! Leave a review!**


End file.
